Spain (Francisco Franco)
Spain led by Francisco Franco is a custom civilization mod by Uighur_Caesar, with contributions from Darth, Urdnot, Sukritact, Pouakai, Danrell and TranquilSilence. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Spain Spain's location on the Iberian Peninsula between North Africa and Europe has made it an important territory from prehistoric times to the present. At one time the first world Imperial power, Spain later had to survive devastating wars and centuries of political unrest. From its discovery and colonization of the New World to its involvement in countless wars of independence, Spain is one of the few countries which can claim such a lasting and encompassing global influence. At its height, the Spanish Empire counted holdings across the entirety of the world-from large chunks of North and South America and small pieces of Europe, to various cities in North Africa and the Entirety of the East Indies. The Spanish led the world in this age of discovery, accumulating vast amounts of wealth and trade from their numerous colonies and principalities. It was said, and rightfully so, that the sun always shone somewhere in the Spanish Empire. Francisco Franco Francisco Franco Bahamonde was a Spanish general who ruled over Spain as a military dictator from 1939, after the Nationalist victory in the Spanish Civil War, until his death in 1975. This period in Spanish history is commonly known as Francoist Spain. As a conservative and a monarchist, Franco opposed the abolition of the monarchy and the establishment of a democratic secular republic in 1931. With the 1936 elections, the conservative Spanish Confederation of Autonomous Right-wing Groups lost by a narrow margin, and the leftist Popular Front came to power. Intending to overthrow the republic, Franco followed other generals in attempting a failed coup that precipitated the Spanish Civil War. With the death of the other generals, Franco quickly became his faction's only leader. Franco gained military support from various regimes and groups, especially Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy, while the Republican side was supported by Spanish communists and anarchists as well as the Soviet Union, Mexico, and the International Brigades. It is disputed among historians whether Franco personally ordered, requested or knew of beforehand the German and Italian aerial bombing of Guernica in 1937. In 1939, Franco won the war, which claimed half a million lives. He established a military dictatorship, which he defined as a totalitarian state. Franco proclaimed himself Head of State and Government under the title El caudillo, a term similar to Il duce (Italian) for Benito Mussolini and Der Führer (German) for Adolf Hitler. In April 1937, Franco merged the fascist and traditionalist political parties in the rebel zone (FE de las JONS and Traditionalist Communion), as well as other conservative and monarchist elements, into FET y de las JONS. At the same time he outlawed all other political parties, and thus Spain became a one-party state. Upon his rise to power, Franco implemented policies that were responsible for the repression and deaths of as many as 400,000 political opponents and dissenters through the use of forced labor and executions in the concentration camps his regime operated. Despite maintaining an official policy of neutrality during World War II, he provided military support to the Axis in numerous ways: he allowed German and Italian ships to use Spanish harbors and ports, the Abwehr gained intelligence in Spain on Allied activities, Spain imported war materials for Germany and the Blue Division fought alongside the European Axis against the Soviet Union until 1944. His regime has frequently been identified as fascist, but Spanish history books typically categorize it as conservative and authoritarian. Spain was isolated by the international community for nearly a decade after World War II. By the 1950s, the nature of his regime changed from being openly totalitarian and using severe repression to an authoritarian system with limited pluralism. During the Cold War, Franco was one of the world's foremost anti-Communist figures: his regime was assisted by the West, and it was asked to join NATO. After chronic economic depression in the late 1940s and early 1950s, Franco presided over the Spanish miracle, abandoning autarky and pursuing economic liberalization, delegating authority to liberal ministers. Franco died in 1975 at the age of 82. He restored the monarchy before his death, which made King Juan Carlos I his successor, who led the Spanish transition to democracy. After a referendum, a new constitution was adopted, which transformed Spain into a parliamentary democracy under a constitutional monarchy. A highly controversial figure within Spain, Franco is seen as a divisive leader. Supporters credit his strong anti-communist and nationalist views, economic policies, preservation of traditional Spanish practices and support of the monarchy of Spain as positive influences over the nation. Critics disparage him as an autocratic dictator who violently suppressed opposition and dissent, banned culture seen as non-Spanish, used concentration camps and forced labour and provided much support to the Axis powers during World War II. Dawn of Man "May the Grace of God be upon you Generalissimo Franco! Your crusade to restore the traditions of Spain during the Civil War and save it from the evils of communism have allowed you to enter the great pantheon of Spanish heroes. As leader of the Falange, you restored the essential institutions forgotten and abandoned by the Spanish people such as the monarchy and the church. Not only did you restore the past, but you developed the future by presiding over the economic miracle of the 1960s, once again making Spain one of the great nations of Europe. Ruthlessly, you quelled the undesirable elements of society like the leftists, the Catalans, the Basques, and the imperial subjects abroad that sought to undermine the sanctity of the Spanish state. Proud Caudillo, it seems the Spanish people have once again fallen off the right path and need a strong leader to bring them back to glory. Can you preserve that which has always made Spain great? Can you eradicate those fools that seek to fragment society? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: '"So you have finally arrived at the world's grandest nation and the center of civilization. Hopefully the knowledge of Spain will cure your of your repulsive barbarism." '''Defeat: '"I wish, in my final moments, to unite the names of God and Spain one last time. ¡¡ARRIBA ESPAÑA!! ¡¡VIVA ESPAÑA!!" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Magistrates. |rewards = +10% Gold and Production from Temples}} Culture *2 Magistrates. |rewards = +2 Production from Specialists and they provide -50% Unhappiness.}} Full Credits List * Art: Darth, Urdnot, Sukritact, Pouakai * 3D: Danrell * Design Help: Urdnot, TranquilSilence Category:All Civilizations Category:Spain Category:Uighur Caesar Category:Western Cultures Category:Totalitarian Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders